Rhuenon: The Fourth Rider
by Transantlanticism
Summary: This is the story of Rhuenon, the fourth rider, my own character. She is neither good nor bad, although I'm thinking she's more bad. Her life story and what she goes through.
1. Chapter 1 Another Black Hand

A QUICK NOTE-

So, my dear friends, I realize that it's been ages since I've done anything to this story. i had to stop writing for a while cause of finals and all that end of school crap. But here's the prologue!! I am very sorry that's it's taken so long. I suggest suscribing because there might be some long time gaps between chapters, because I've been working on my Zelda fanfic. If your a Zelda fan, please r and r. Anyway, on with the story! :) Oh, and Rhuenon is pronounced Rune-on.

Annndd...a quick poll.

I have two ideas for the dragon.

One I've had in the back in my mind for a year or so...His name is Gadon, he's green, with a strong personality. He's not as wise as Saphira or anything, but he's insightful. He's very protective of Rhueon.

The other is a metallic dark, purple dragon. A female named Verona. She's very aggressive and easy to anger, except for her rider. Shes also more of an equal in wisdom to her rider.

So, when you review, please vote so I can make a descion(spelling...?). Please note that Gadon's more of a just dragon, and Verona is more sinister and vengeful. But neither is fully good or fully bad. Please vote!

**Prologue: Another Black Hand**

It was night. Deep inside, in the chamber furthest into the ground, the most forgotten, the most secluded, the egg waited. The essence of the creature within was trying it's hardest to be patient, but it had just bee so long. It was dimly aware of the lives of the living dragons, and it knew that it must survive. It must survive.

The creature also knew that survival meant a rider. The creature had waited long and hard for it's companion to come along. It knew that it would know when the time was right. But the time was long in coming.

But on that dark night, when it was lost in it's thoughts, sick of waiting, sick of wondering, sick of existing, it knew that the time was right. It felt as if a bolt of electricity had shot through its body, without any pain. Instead, it was an intense, uncontrollable joy. It knew she had come. She had come.

* * *

The sides of the chamber were full of symmetrical alcoves and railings. In the darkest alcove, a shadow was a shade darker than all the others. Inside crouched a young woman, garbed in black leather. She carried no weapons except her mind. She watched the stone shake gently, back and forth. She had been right. She cautiously let down the barriers of her mind, and concentrated only on the stone, and on the task before her. Closing her eyes, she muttered, "_Kaiutha!_" The stone dissappeared. The woman collapsed , putting a hand against the wall to steady herself. The most important thing now was to remain conscious.

* * *

The creature was now more aware and alert than it had ever been. It knew it was no longer in the dark chamber, but outside. It felt small amounts of pressure scattered over the shell that encased it. _Rain,_ it realized. _Rain. _It noticed that she was no longer present. It wondered, but it knew that she would come.

* * *

The woman faded in and out of consciousness, finally winning the fight over her failing body. She struggled to her feet. She had been strong enough. She knew she would be. She knew that the stone was on the roof. She had to get to it before the guards noticed it. And before the guards noticed her.

She hurried back out the way she had come, using magic to remain barely visible on all levels. She ran through the levels of unused rooms, forgotten passageways. She did not get lost. She knew the way.

Edventually she came to the old servants stairwell. Pressing herself against the side of the wall, she ascended. She came to the trap door and climbed out. The was on the roof of a tall tower, the old servants quarters. Watching her footing so she wouldn't fall, she made her way to the edge. She jumped, and landed on the main roof of the castle. Rain pounded down from the black sky, and she almost lost her footing. It wasn't time for that fall yet. She checked her leather cap, making sure that her hair was still all tucked underneath. She ran across the roof, across slippery walkways and onto other spires. Occasionally, she concealed herself from guards using magic. It was hard; she was already exhausted. She could only hope that he hadn't noticed yet.

She found the egg, exactly where she had meant for it to go. It was wet and hard to hold, but she managed to tuck it into the sack she had brought. She ran to the nearest tower, carefully edging her way around it until she came to the other side. She stared below. The water crashed stories below her. The last step. Closing her eyes, she jumped.


	2. Chapter 2 Saved

Plz vote on the dragon! im leaning towards purple....But I cant write the next chapter till u ppl vote! Vote when u review for this chapter plz!

**Chapter 2-Saved**

Rhuenon woke drowsily. At first she thought she was waking up in her old bed, with Garof shaking her shoulder gently, telling her to get up. Then she remembered.

She sat up, staring at the sky. It was black, rain still pouring down. She must have passed out. But she had done it, yes she had done it. She saw the castle in the distance, only a few miles away. She smiled. She had outsmarted the most powerful man in Alagaesia. She was invincible.

Reality snapped back into place, and she felt as if a lens had been placed over vision. They would be searching. And here she was, sitting here. A more urgent question came to mind.

_Where was it?_

She stood up, shaky. She wondered how long she had been out. The river had carried her upstream, maybe one or two miles. She hadn't expected she would pass out. She had jumped with it in her hand, she knew that much. It could have easily been wrenched from her by the waves. It could be anywhere.

In desperation, she began searching the sea, diving under and resurfacing. The water was freezing, but there was a more important task at hand. In anguish, she cried at the sky, cursing everyone and everything she knew. It had all been for nothing.

SHe submerged herself in the water, until her lungs were screaming for air and her throat burned. She ignored it and remained underwater. She was cunning, knowing that it was better to be found dead than being brought back to the castle to Galbatorix, where she would be tortured to death.

A small shriek filled the air, and she felt something clench onto her right shoulder. She ignored it and focused on the not breathing.

With the current of the river, she did not realize that she was being pulled gently to shore. She felt herself being dragged gently onto land. She laid there, panting. She wearily looked up. She wanted to die as soon as possible.

There, crouched over above her, was the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Chapter 3- Meeting**

Rhuenon felt her breath catch. She had heard countless stories and tales, excerpts from legends, poems, songs, and just about every type of art possible concerning the dragons. Their skill, their beauty, they extravagence. And here she was, becoming herself part of the next generation of riders. She had been right. She had.

Exhausted and shaky from her attempted suicide, she struggled to sit up. The dragon was not very big, about a foot and a half in length. It's velvety wings were spread out awkwardly, much longer than its body. Alert, emerald eyes bored into hers. She shuddered inwardly.

She slowly extended her arm, raising it just above the green dragon's head. It flexed its long neck up towards her hand.

Pain jerked through her arm, hot at first, then icy cold. She fell against the ground, clutching her arm. The pain swirled through her mind, leaving her dazed. She was unsure how long she lay like that, waiting for the pain to subside.

Once the last pang faded away, she sat up again, staring in awe at the beautiful creature. Her hand still had a slight tingly feeling, but she still reached out to pet the dragon. She knew this time that it wouldn't hurt her. It clumsily walked over to her, nuzzling her hand with it's snout. She laid back down and the dragon climbed onto her, settling down on her stomach and curling up, never taking it's eyes off her. SHe absentmindedly stoked it, her mind in a haze. She still couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Miles away, a long, loud note of a bugle blared from the foreboding walls of Urubaen. Rhuenon hastily jumped to her feet, holding the dragon in her arms. The dragon seemed to sense the danger and scrambled quickly onto her shoulder, where it was out of her way. It was surprisingly light.

She felt something brush her mind. She knew it was possible that it was the dragon, but Galbatorix was much too close. It would have to wait.

Without waiting another minute, she dashed off into the night.


End file.
